If only
by Kitsune-Naruto-Kun
Summary: What will Naruto do when poor Sasuke is on his death bed after torture in sound? And how will Sasuke be able to handle what he's done to himself? NaruSasu with kissing, but nothing more
1. The Problem

**HELLOOOOO EVERYBODYYYY!!!!!**

**I know some of you were all like "OMG NOOOO!!! SHE DELETED THE STORIES!!!" and I am SO sorry!!! .:Hides:. But people were hating me :(**

**BUT I'M BACK!! .:Crowd cheers:. .:Bows:. But sorry, I'm starting with a depressing story D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!  
**

_

* * *

_

_They flung me onto my back on the bed, and held me down firmly by my shoulders and wrists, hips, knees and ankles. Then Kabuto came in..... A man's hands were trying to force open my mouth; my breath was coming so fast that I felt as though I would suffocate. His fingers were striving to pull my lips apart – getting inside. I felt them and a steel instrument pressing round my gums, feeling for gaps in my teeth. I was trying to jerk my head away, trying to wrench it free... I braced myself to resist that terrible pain. "No....that won't do" Kabuto said. "Give me the __**pointed**__ one!" A stab of sharp intolerable agony. I wrenched my head free. _

_Again they grasped me, and again I struggled....again the steel cutting its way in, though I strained by force against it. Then something gradually forced my jaw apart as a screw was turned; the pain was like having the teeth drawn. They were trying to get the tube down my throat, I was struggling to stiffen my muscles and close my throat. They got it down, I suppose, though by this point I was unconscious of anything then save a mad revolt of struggling, for he said at last: "That's all!" And I vomited as the tube came up... __**Day**__ after __**day**__, **morning** and **evening**, the __**same**__ struggle._

Sasuke awoke with a start, bolting up into an upright position. He could feel his throat and stomach burning as he rushed to the bathroom to make it in time. He only just managed to make it in time before he emptied his stomach content into the porcelain toilet. He was soon followed by his blond lover, Naruto. The blond kneeled beside him and softly rubbed his back whilst holding his hair back to avoid it getting slimy with vomit. He automatically assumed that the raven's nightmares were getting more and more graphic....too much for him to handle.

It had been a most horrifying day....Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato had finally gotten into Orochimaru's lair undetected, only to hear terrified screams and loud crashing of a struggle. They'd found Sasuke in the middle of that struggle. He was desperately trying to get free from Orochimaru's henchmen to avoid having a tube shoved down his throat by Kabuto. They'd killed Kabuto and the henchmen, but even then Sasuke was scared.

They'd never seen the proud Uchiha so broken before. He'd lost a terrible amount of weight. He told them he'd been starving himself so that Orochimaru would have to wait for him to gain the weight back before using the body transfer. They'd been force feeding him. He'd been more than happy to return to Konoha.

Even now, Sasuke was still at a terribly unhealthy weight, and that was a year ago. He and Naruto had gotten closer and closer, until they had finally given in, and admitted their feelings for each other. And so Naruto vowed never to let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke ever again. The Uchiha had gone through enough torture in his life. But he was scared that if Sasuke didn't start to gain weight, they could lose him again. Only this time....permanently.

He was weak. He couldn't leave the house because he got as far as the garden and then collapsed from exhaustion. He was dying. Tsunade had confirmed it. Sasuke couldn't keep food down and so he couldn't gain the weight he needed, and so his body was eating him from the inside. They were running out of time, and Naruto didn't want to lose him. But he knew that Sasuke was fighting with every fibre of his being.....though both knew they'd need a miracle to save him now.

But miracles never came to Sasuke. They never had.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it's sad :( But I've been having a depressing time lately, so this is all I could come up with :( **

**I won't update this one until I have five POSITIVE reviews!!! So get reviewing ;)**

**~Vampy  
**


	2. Naru's Decision

**HELLO!**

**I know I said 5 reviews, but there's been a lot happening lately *Please don't hate me* BESIDES it's only 2 reviews over :3**

**SO here's chapter 2 of 'If Only.....'  
**

**

* * *

**_Previously_

_He was dying. Tsunade had confirmed it. Sasuke couldn't keep food down and so he couldn't gain the weight he needed, and so his body was eating him from the inside. They were running out of time, and Naruto didn't want to lose him. But he knew that Sasuke was fighting with every fibre of his being.....though both knew they'd need a miracle to save him now._

_But miracles never came to Sasuke. They never had._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

**NARU'S DECISION!  
**

Only another three weeks later and Sasuke was in hospital. He'd collapsed on the stairs and fallen down, breaking his left wrist and shoulder and fracturing his right knee. Naruto had been on a mission. He'd come home only an hour later to see Sasuke trying to sit himself up with one thin, weak arm. He'd rushed him to the hospital instantly. The doctors had tried to blame the bruises, injuries and severe weight loss on Naruto, but as soon as Tsunade told them the truth, they hadn't said another word.

Tsunade was trying everything possible to give Sasuke a better chance of survival. She hated seeing Naruto sitting on the chair beside the unconscious Uchiha's bed, talking to him and begging him to be okay. It upset her. "Naruto.....I'm sorry.....but Sasuke's going to have to stay here" She said quietly, not wanting to wake Sasuke's (for once) peaceful sleep. Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "He's gunna be okay.....right?" He asked, fearing the answer. "I'm going to try putting him on a drip.....but we need to wait for him to be conscious. Otherwise it'd risk putting his body into shock, and that would only make things worse" She muttered. Naruto sighed and nodded. "I....I just want the old Sasuke back...." "I know you do Naruto.....I'll try everything humanely possible" She assured, moving over to feel Sasuke's forehead.

"Dammit....he's caught a fever....his immune system is too low...." She muttered mournfully. "I-is that bad?" Naruto asked. "Bad. In his current state, illness is something his body will struggle immensely to cope with. So sorting this fever out is my first priority" She said, putting her hand on his forehead and letting it glow green with healing chakra. Naruto bit his lower lip in worry, watching his lover's chest move up and down slowly. "Be honest with me Obaa-chan......what are his chances?" Naruto asked. There was a rather long, tense silence before Tsunade sighed. "Probably a little over eight percent....." "What is his fever cleared?" "Then probably about only twenty percent." "If....if he gains weight?" "A lot higher....but still no more than sixty percent..." "What? Why?" "Because his immune system his turned on him. It's attacking him instead of healing him"

It was then that Sasuke's eyes opened. He turned his head away from Tsunade's hand to look at Naruto, and then looked down to where their hands were joined. He made a move to sit up, but both blondes were immediately pushing him back down gently, grimacing at the feeling of the young Uchiha's ribs. He looked up at them, but looked away again. "H-how are you feeling....Sasu?" Naruto asked. "P-pain..." He muttered. Naruto sat back down, running his hand through Sasuke's raven hair. "You'll be okay....I'm here...." He said, though he didn't know if he was going to be okay or not. And that scared him.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, as Tsunade continued to treat his fever. She looked at the ECG. His pulse was weak. But she didn't know how long he had left. What she _did_ know, was that she needed to think of something and _fast_. She didn't want to see Naruto depressed and alone. Not again. But she didn't want to lose Sasuke either. She'd grown sort of....attached to the pair. She bit her lip when Sasuke started letting out wheezy coughs. Naruto sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Please....sleep...." He pleaded. "First thing's first Sasuke, I need to get you on a drip....you're too thin" She said. Sasuke nodded slightly. He didn't look as she did it, and managed to stay calm by focusing on Naruto's hand on his hair. He was asleep as soon as she was done.

Naruto barely managed to hide the sob that escaped from his mouth. Tsunade looked away from Sasuke, to see the blond crying on the raven's shoulder. She moved around to the other side of the bed and put an arm around him. "Come on Naruto....don't cry....please....I'm doing everything I can, just have hope" She said. He lifted his head and wiped at the tears.

"I.....I'm gunna use Kyubi...."

* * *

**I know my chapters are short, but I've never been one to make you read tons, and it gives you more to look forward to!**

**_ALSO!!!!!_**

**Just to warn you, another story is on the way!**

**4th Hokage: Really?**

**YEP! And you're in it!**

**Mikoto: What?**

**YOU'RE IN IT TOO! :3 Along with the beloved Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, AS WELL AS my own personal character, Kayla!**

**Dun hate me for using an OC :( You'll love her :)**

**15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!!**

**~Vampy  
**


	3. Side Affects

**Hello again everyone!**

**My goodness, I know I said 15 reviews but I got them all nearly straight after I uploaded chapter two! I hadn't written up chater three! Therfore I shall no longer set limits, because I won't be able to do it in time! I'm so pleased that so many people have me on story and author alert :)**

**So now, without further ado....**

**Here's chapter three of 'If only.....'  
**

* * *

_Previously_

_She bit her lip when Sasuke started letting out wheezy coughs. Naruto sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Please....sleep...." He pleaded. "First thing's first Sasuke, I need to get you on a drip....you're too thin" She said. Sasuke nodded slightly. He didn't look as she did it, and managed to stay calm by focusing on Naruto's hand on his hair. He was asleep as soon as she was done._

_Naruto barely managed to hide the sob that escaped from his mouth. Tsunade looked away from Sasuke, to see the blond crying on the raven's shoulder. She moved around to the other side of the bed and put an arm around him. "Come on Naruto....don't cry....please....I'm doing everything I can, just have hope" She said. He lifted his head and wiped at the tears._

_"I.....I'm gunna use Kyubi...."

* * *

_

"What?! Are you insane Naruto?! Kyubi could **kill** Sasuke!" She said. "Absolutely not! You're not using Kyubi!" "I'm not going to lose him....he'll die if I don't use Kyubi!" "And he'll die if you do!" "No he won't! Because I won't let him! I love him Tsunade and I won't lose him!" Tsunade's eyes widened slightly and she stepped back. Naruto **never** called her by her name.... "Please Tsunade.....I need him" Tsunade sighed. "At least let me find out how the Kyubi will affect him. If the Kyubi's chakra will make anything serious happen, then you can't do it Naruto, you have to understand that" She warned. He nodded gently and turned back to look at Sasuke, lightly stroking the back of his hand with his thumbs.

Tsunade felt her heart twist, watching Sasuke's hand curl around Naruto's. He'd woken up again, but it was obvious that he was feeling weaker than a little while ago. Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's hair gently. "Go back to sleep Sasu....save your energy, you're gunna get better...I promise" He said. Tsunade left the two alone. _'Dammit Naruto, why do you get to me so easily? I hope you realise that even if you __**can**__ use Kyubi, it's still gunna cause complications!'_ She thought.

She went into the restricted section of the library and searched for a specific scroll. She found it and rolled it out along a table, looking for the information she needed. It was an ancient scroll about the tailed demons and their abilities, including the affect of their chakra on humans. She didn't want Sasuke to live paralysed or anything like that, because he'd probably just lay there wishing he was dead if he couldn't do anything. She knew he hated to feel useless. She sighed, eyes scanning over the Kyubi's information.

_ 'I see....man he will definitely hate that....but it's better than nothing'_ she thought. She rolled up the scroll and headed back to the hospital. The sooner they got this over with the better. She could see the hope in Naruto's eyes when she came in with the scroll. Sasuke was unconscious again. "Naruto....before we do anything, I need you to know the problems your demon chakra will cause for him" She said quietly. He nodded slightly. "I-it....it won't do anything bad...will it?" Tsunade sighed, thinking of the best way to say this.

"The Kyubi takes away something every time he gives his chakra. For you, he takes away all your rational thoughts, so you'll attack anyone who angers you. But he won't harm you. It's different if you put your chakra into someone else" "How different?" "Naruto....it'll take away all of Sasuke's chakra. He'll be a normal guy, no jutsus or Sharingan. And because of the Uchiha blood, losing his Sharingan means losing his sight as well.....There's no way to stop it from happening. But it's not permanent. However I don't know how long it will last" She explained, waiting for the reaction. None came.

"Then lets do it"

* * *

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry for that, but I need more ideas so suggestions are always welcome!**

**~Vampy  
**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**You guys are all gunna hate me....**

I'm going to rewrite this story. It won't be the same, it'll be different, and based off of an awesome picture on DeviantArt.

http : / / e-nat . deviantart . com / art / Our - Brother - 106411296

Remove the spaces!

I know a few ((not many)) people want me to update this one, but I lost the idea for it when I lost all my files......SORRY!

Put keep an eye out, I'll start uploading A.S.A.P!


End file.
